


I Didn't Realise

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we only see what we want to see, till we realise that actually, what we really want is to make sure everything's alright before we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Realise

Hoshi's crying, huddled near the fire and crying. I don't know what to do. I've never been good with comforting people; I'm stood watching her helplessly.

We hit some form of distortion in the atmosphere and I lost control of the shuttlepod. This was supposed to be a routine mission, I was only here to protect them if something attacked, they just wanted to gather a plant for God's sake!

Ensign Dawson is dead; his body is still inside the shuttlepod. Hoshi must've brought me outside, but by the look on her face I knew that he'd died, when I stood up to take a look all I could see was a prone figure laying on the floor.

She'd already started a fire and broken communicator by her side presumably she'd been trying to contact Enterprise but had failed.

I tried talking to her but she ignored me just sat there crying and mumbling something inaudiable.

No sign yet from Enterprise, I don't know how much time passed from the shuttle crashing to us waking up. They should've started trying to look for us by now, hopefully they'll be here sooner rather than later, Hoshi has a massive cut on her head and to be honest I don't feel too fantastic myself.

There's someone nearby, I can hear them moving round, I've been to investigate four times already but I can't see anything. I think it must be my imagination. Too paranoid for my own good.

Hoshi thinks it was my fault and I don't blame her-it was my fault there had to have been something I could've done! Ensign Dawson was too young to die!

I remember he'd been so excited about the mission, nothing unusual about it except it was his first away mission.

I can see a shuttlepod! Hoshi's seen it too; she's shouting for Ensign Dawson that they're here.

Why's she shouting for him? I'm trying to tell her that he's definitely dead but she's not listening to me just keeps calling his name like it'll bring him back.

The shuttles landing. Hoshi pushes past me, still calling for Dawson; I can hear someone moving about in the background again, I reach for my phase pistol only to find it isn't there.

Trip climbs out as someone comes through the wood behind us.

"Where's Malcolm?" he asks immediately.

Hoshi points to the crashed shuttlepod and starts crying again.

"I'm right here," I say impatiently striding forwards.

"He didn't make it sir," a voice from behind me whispers. I turn to see Dawson stood there, looking worse for wear, dropping something to the ground.

This can't be happening, Dawson should be dead I saw his body!

Trips face has gone pale, Dawson's leading him over to the shuttlepod, I follow crazed thoughts running round my brain, for a second I wonder if it's just a dream some nightmare that's freakishly real. I'm pinching myself as we near the shuttlepod. It's not working I'm not waking up.

Trip peers inside and then backs away. I for the first time feel the need to take a closer examination of the body but I know what I'll find.

It's all slipping into place now.

I climb inside and stare at the body. The uniform is torn, leg sticking out at an odd angle, blood matted in with the blue fibres. The face is a mass of blood and the eyes are wide and staring.

They're blue eyes.

They're my eyes.

Dawson didn't die. I did.

Somehow this knowledge gives me an odd feeling of serenity.

I climb out and watch as Hoshi and Dawson are returned to Enterprise.

"See ya."

The shuttle disappeared from sight and darkness fell.


End file.
